


The "Amazing" Yin and Yang

by imbeccacile



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbeccacile/pseuds/imbeccacile
Summary: After Nate so brilliantly and drunkenly blew their cover (sort of) to P.T. Barnum in 1870, Ray and Jax woke up in a cage. No matter how many times both of them tried to explain that they couldn't do the things the ringmaster wanted, even if they wanted to, Barnum wasn't giving up. They were hungry, hot, and tired. Especially tired.





	The "Amazing" Yin and Yang

**Author's Note:**

> because I love Jax and I love Ray and that two seconds with Ray asleep on Jax's shoulder gave me life ok shut up

Jax wasn't sure how many hours had passed since he and Ray had been kidnapped. He could only guess how long they had been knocked out, because it was light with the beginnings of dawn when they had come to. 

 

P.T. Barnum had been absolutely giddy by the time they had gotten to their feet. He questioned them about their so-called superpowers that the man of steel had explained so vaguely the night before. They had tried in vain to explain that even if they wanted to show their powers, Jax didn't have his partner and Ray didn't have his suit. For now, they were regular men. Barnum had seemed a little discouraged, especially since Nate had somehow gotten away. But the ringmaster was determined, and he left without another word.

 

_When I get out of here, I'm going to kill Nate,_ Jax thought bitterly, _if the hangover doesn't get to him first._

 

Jax wasn't sure how many hours had passed since then. The spot behind his eyebrows throbbed, and the relentless sun certainly wasn't helping his headache. Whoever had knocked him and Ray out hadn't been kind.

 

Ray.

 

Jax squinted over at his friend. They were sitting beside each other, leaning against the bars of the cage. They had long since ruled out the idea of escaping; the bars were metal, neither of them were strong enough to bend it, and Barnum kept the keys with him.

 

Ray wasn't looking very well. He looked just as bad as Jax felt, and he was very obviously nodding off. Not that Jax could blame him; the heat combined with the headache made him want to curl up and sleep, too.

 

“Hey,” he said softly, grabbing Ray’s attention for a second. He gestured to his shoulder, and through half-lidded eyes the other man gave a grateful smile, and lay his head on Jax’s shoulder.

Ray didn't snore. He was almost silent, though Jax could tell he had fallen asleep rather quickly. He watched him as he slept. Ray had always sort of been the one to be at ease on the team, but Jax knew he carried a lot of weight on his shoulders, even though he tried to be positive all the time. He was almost relieved to see him like this. Almost child-like. Every muscle in the Ray's body was relaxed, and only then did Jax realize how close they were. Not that he minded, of course. Ray had been, from the beginning, just like the brother he never had, but always wanted.

 

Jax looked away, not wanting to stare, and tried his best to relax, especially his shoulder. He wasn't about to wake him after the last few days they had. He leaned his head back against the bars, eyes threatening to slip shut, too. He wanted to stay awake and keep watch. Protect Ray if it came to it. If Barnum came back, and both of them were asleep, what would happen?

 

Luckily for him, he felt a jabbing sensation of panic for no reason. He tensed, lifting his head to hold his breath. After a second, realizing it wasn't him feeling the panic, he relaxed as quickly as he could. Thankfully, Ray didn't wake, beside mumbling something under his breath.

 

Martin must have just found out that he was gone. No doubt Nate had explained everything, and when Jax thought about it, it wasn't the best situation for anyone.

 

He leaned his head against the bar, shutting his eyes. _I'm okay, Gray,_ he tried to send telepathically, though the only thing Martin would be able to do was sense partner's calm. He was fine, and he would be fine.

 

He just wished they would hurry up and get him and Ray out of there. 

 

"Why does it always happen to us, huh, Ray?" he whispered, opening his eyes slowly to look back down at his friend. No response, though he hadn't been expecting one. He didn't even know why he was talking to someone who was asleep, but it felt nice. "We're stuck in 1870, and in a cage. I have no idea where the others are, but they gotta be lookin' by now...Man, I'm gonna kill Nate." He chuckled, leaning his head back against the bar again. 

 

Confident now that Ray wouldn't wake, and in an attempt to keep himself awake, he stared up at the sky and continued softly. Unknown to him, Ray had slowly woken and was listening. "I gotta say, though. Out of everyone to be stuck as a 'conjoined twin' and in a cage in the nineteenth century, I'm glad it's you." He bit his lip, watching a cloud drift by. Ray didn't dare move anything but his eyes, looking up at his friend's face.

 

"I mean, it sorta sucks, where we are right now. At this point I'm just rambling to stay awake," he admitted, chuckling lightly again. Ray smiled faintly, looking down in case Jax looked back at him. "What I'm tryin' to say is, I don't give appreciation often. I'm glad I met you, Ray. I think we make a pretty damn good team."

 

Jax yawned, and finally let his eyes slip closed. Before he drifted off, he felt the weight on his shoulder lift, and he could have sworn he heard Ray say something, but he hadn't been able to catch what it was.

***

When Jax blinked awake again, his shoulder was asleep.

 

Slowly he moved his head, glancing down again. Ray was still leaning on him, clearly asleep. Maybe he had imagined what he had seen before he drifted off.

 

He yawned, reaching up to rub his eyes.

Nate and Amaya were standing in front of the cage. His heart dropped into his stomach and as his shoulders tensed, Ray lifted his head, looking disoriented. Time to go, finally.

 

Except P.T. Barnum was still one step ahead, and soon enough, their teammates were knocked out in a cage adjacent to theirs.

 

Jax groaned and rolled his shoulders back, shaking his head.

 

"Hey, it could be worse. Marty, Sara, and Mick are all still on the ship," Ray said quietly, in his usual optimistic tone, glancing over at their unconscious teammates. Jax smiled very slightly, despite himself. As much as he had wanted to escape now, at least he had Ray to make a situation less unfortunate.

 

"You're right," he agreed, shaking his head. "They're probably going to be on their way soon, once they don't hear back from those two."

 

They were quiet for awhile, thinking about nothing in particular. All of a sudden, Ray broke the silence.

 

"I feel the same way," he mentioned quietly, watching Jax for a moment before he turned to meet his gaze. Jax frowned slightly, and Ray took that as a cue to elaborate. "I may or may not heard parts of what you said to me earlier. I think we make a good team, too."

 

Jax found his cheeks heating up at that, and he looked away for a moment. Why had he been talking aloud in the first place? He should have known there would be a possibility that Ray had been listening. Although, it wasn't like he had said anything too embarrassing. Like the fact that he thought of Ray as a brother? That would be kept a secret for eternity.

 

It took a moment for him to find his voice, and when he did, it came out surprisingly steady, with a smile to accompany it. "Just don't tell Gray I've gotta new partner. For the circus."

 

Ray laughed, shaking his head. "Wouldn't dream of it."

 


End file.
